


Love the Lighting

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: Prompto wakes up at Noctis' apartment and wanders downstairs. There, he finds Ignis. Cue blushing and a request.Written for Day #1 of Promnis Week. Prompt: "Can I take  a picture of you like this?"





	Love the Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted for day 1 of Promnis Week on Tumblr! Prompt: "Can I take a picture of you like that?"

Love the Lighting

 

The numbers on Prompto’s phone glowed too bright in the cave-like darkness of Noctis’ bedroom. 6:00 am. A whole hour before his alarm was set to go off. Prompto yanked a corner of the blanket over his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Why the hell was he awake? He’d stayed up late enough playing King’s Knight and goofing around with Noct. Prompto rolled over and pulled the blanket from over his face, glaring at the sleeping Prince with a prickle of jealousy.

With another groan, Prompto cancelled his alarm and plopped his phone onto the nearby nightstand. He stretched his arms above his head, wriggling against the mattress in joy as the morning aches left his shoulders. 

“Well, no hope in getting back to sleep, right Noct?” He turned his head to his unresponsive friend with a wide grin. “Might as well just get up, right?” Noctis didn’t stir. Prompto shook his head. “Seriously, Noct? Sometimes, I wish I was you.”

Prompto slithered off the bed, trailing a good half of the blankets with him as they tangled around his arms and legs. He shuffled over to his backpack, grabbing his toothpaste and toothbrush, and the tiny case holding his contacts. Prompto went about a quick version of his morning routine, deciding to leave his hair sleep-mussed. He might be awake, but that didn’t mean he had the motivation to deal with his hair just yet.

Prompto returned his stuff to his backpack, pausing as a corner of his camera caught his eye. He hummed to himself, debating whether to take it downstairs with him. Iggy was probably up, might even have some coffee made already. Did he really need to take his camera? All he and Iggy ever did in the mornings was share coffee and chat.

Prompto looked toward the curtain-shrouded window against the far wall. A tiny sliver of pale sunlight struggled to shine through the thick black fabric. Then again, he’d always wanted to snap a photo of the Insomnian skyline at sunrise. And Noct’s apartment gave the perfect view. 

The wooden stairs creaked softly as Prompto padded down toward the living room, camera clutched in both hands. It was a good thing, because he almost dropped it when he looked up.

In the middle of the living room, clad only in snug black workout tights, with his lengthy body curved in some impossible yoga pose, was Ignis. Balancing on his forearms with his long legs curled back until they practically touched his head, Ignis remained still as a statue. He made it look so  _ effortless _ . All graceful lines and perfect angles. His body a flawless arch. 

          Prompto swallowed hard, heat flooding his cheeks. His heart bounced as something electric fluttered low in his stomach. He could trace the lines of every muscle leading from Ignis’ defined chest down (up? Prompto didn’t know, didn’t really care much, at the moment) to his trim waist. And with those tights hugging Ignis’ thighs… Prompto had only ever seen the man in fitted dress pants. He never would have guessed… never would have  _ imagined. _ Ignis had some serious strength hidden beneath those fancy clothes.

            And the lighting… Just behind Ignis, the sun streamed through the window, soaking the living room in gentle light as it climbed above the sleek buildings of Insomnia. It silhouetted Ignis in gold, illuminating every ridge of his body, casting every valley in rich shadow. A mind-blowing contrast. Ignis looked...  _ beautiful _ . 

He looked  _ perfect _ .

Like something that didn't belong to this world. 

           But gods, Prompto really needed to stop staring. What if Ignis noticed him gawking like a creep? Prompto Argentum, age 17, cause of death: overwhelming embarrassment. 

            As he took a step forward, one of the floorboards gave an obnoxious creak. Ignis snapped his head toward the sound with startled eyes, somehow maintaining his pose without a single shift. Prompto opened his mouth, fingers wrapped tight around his camera as he prepared to stutter out half a dozen rapid-fire apologies. 

           Not a single “sorry” formed on his lips. Instead, something in his mind decided to override his mental filter, sending out the thing that had been screaming in his head since he'd walked into the room.

           “C-could I get a picture of you... like that?”

             As soon as the words left his mouth, Prompto wanted to run and hide. To scramble back up the stairs and lock himself in Noct’s room and hide under the covers and not come out until he died. But his stupid legs wouldn't move. So he just stood there, mouth open and making a strange little distressed noise as Ignis stared.

           “Er… well, I suppose I don't see any issue...” Ignis mumbled, tilting his head as if trying to solve a puzzle. “But be quick. I'd rather not remain like this all morning.”

It took Prompto a moment to collect his thoughts. An awkward moment where he stared at a half-dressed, lightly sweating Ignis. The man made an impatient sigh, and Prompto shook his head, stuttering out an apology. After that, the click of the lens cap was the only sound in the room. 

            Prompto knelt a few feet from Ignis, his embarrassment taking a back seat in his mind as he sought out the best angle. For a moment, Ignis was just another object in the frame. His tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he peered through the viewfinder. Had to get the best position that would frame Ignis against the background of that Insomnian skyline... A few seconds of manipulating settings, and… Three rapid-fire clicks of the camera shutter, and the shots were taken. 

The camera shook in Prompto’s hands. He’d done it. He took the photo. Of  _ Ignis _ . Gods, he was going to go home and print these and frame them and then bury them in the back of his closet where no one would ever find them. He was almost afraid to look at them.

While Prompto collected himself, Ignis let the pose fall. Somehow, he managed to make the movement look unbelievably graceful. 

When Prompto finally brought the photos up on the display screen, Ignis padded over to stand beside him. He looked at Prompto before glancing down at the screen.

“May I?” he requested, raising a brow.

Something about Ignis asking permission to see a photo of himself, something Prompto had to  _ ask _ to take in the first place, struck him as funny. He couldn't help but let out a short giggle. 

“Y-you wanna look?” Prompto lowered the camera so they could both see the screen, and Ignis leaned closer, sliding his glasses higher on his nose.

They were pretty close to perfect. Bathed in the soft, warm-toned glow of the morning sun, Ignis made a glorious silhouette, his body a flawless masterpiece of balance and control. And behind him, the golden sun rising just above the skyline. 

“Hmmm. A fine picture. You have quite a talent, Prompto.” Ignis’ lips lifted into the tiniest hint of a smile. But even that little shift of movement caused a spectacular change in his expression, and Prompto had to bite his tongue before he asked for another photo.

“You really think so? Y-you like it? Really?” 

“Indeed.” Ignis bent his head to take another look, giving a thoughtful hum. “I do love the lighting.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr under sunshineandsnark27!


End file.
